Ultrasound systems typically include ultrasound scanning devices, such as ultrasound probes having one or more transducers that allow for performing various different ultrasound scans (e.g., different imaging of a volume or body). The ultrasound probes are typically connected to an ultrasound system that controls the operation of the probes. The probes include a scan head having a plurality of transducer elements (e.g., piezoelectric crystals), which may be arranged in an array. The ultrasound system drives the transducer elements within the array during operation, such as, during a scan of a volume or body, which may be controlled based upon the type of scan to be performed.
In some conventional probe configurations, the connection arrangement to the transducer array includes a number of different parts. For example, at least a structural part (carrier element) and an electrical interconnect (such a separate flexible connector) are used to connect to the transducer array. The flexible connector may include separate interconnections that are used to connect to the individual transducer elements. Additional elements also may be needed, such as board to board connectors to interface the transducer and various components within the probe, as well as to a system cable.
Thus, the transducer connection and scan head connection in conventional arrangements requires additional interconnects and parts. Accordingly, the assembly process can be more complex and the overall cost higher.